Have We Met Before?
by Phoebe Cloud
Summary: It's been ten years since Fang left. What happens when he runs into Max at a bookstore? Rated T for vulgar language, and because I'm a little paranoid. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Fang's POV**

I sat in the little coffee shop, slouched over a bagel and a newspaper. I sipped the insanely hot coffee, not minding burning my mouth. In fact, I barely noticed that. I was in too much emotional pain to notice. It had been ten years since I left the Flock, since I left Max. It hurt so, _so _much, but I had to be strong, not selfish.

I choked back a sob, put down the newspaper and left my coffee sitting on the table. Nearly everything around me brought pack a memory of the Flock. Usually a good memory, but even _those _were extremely painful right now.

Like I said, it's been ten years. I was twenty five now. _I should be trying to make a life for myself, trying to blend in like a normal human._

I snorted to myself about that last part; Ha, _blending in. _That was only a little more likely than Max not wanting to kill me if I saw her in ten years.

_Max._

I shook it away and kept walking. I saw a picture of a Bald Eagle, which reminded me of Max's beautiful tan speckled wings. I saw a man with a service dog, which reminded me of Iggy.

I wondered if Dylan had…moved in on Max yet. It hurt just thinking about it. I mean I _wanted _Max to forget about me and maybe move on…but still, it hurt to think about. I kept walking sort of blindly, seeing where I was going, but not really caring.

**Max's POV **

Ten years.

Ten years since that bastard left us. I loved him. I thought he loved me. He _said _he loved me. He even wrote it in that crappy little note he left us before he disappeared.

Fang.

The name hurt to even think about, so I didn't.

"Come on! Let's go in here!" Nudge exclaimed, pulling me into a fashion boutique. I sighed as Nudge gasped; Cool, trendy clothes everywhere. This was like her life's dream.

"Oh! Look at this!" Angel squealed, running over to a a silky pink sundress.

"Sorry, no can do," Iggy replied sarcastically.

"Iggy, I'm giving you a Look," I said. He shuddered as Angel projected a picture into his head.

"This is boring!" said Gazzy, "Can we do something _fun_?"

My whole Flock, all of their voices was simply background noise. I was focused on not thinking about Fang, and trust me, that took a _lot _of focus. Angel must have picked up on my thoughts, because a minute later her little arms were around my waist. I stroked her blond curls. It was comforting. Reminded me of the old days in the E house when she was my little girl, my baby.

A nice memory, but nothing would ever be that way again.

Dylan, being ever annoying as usual, snaked his arm around my waist.

"Move. Your. Arm," I tried to snarl, but I was thinking about Fang. It came out more weak and sad than aggressive and menacing, which was what I was going for.

He moved his arm, clearly not wanting to upset me. Smart move, for once.

We left the fashion boutique and went in a book store. Looking around, I saw a book vampires. Vampires have fangs.

So you can probably figure out what I did next.

**Fang's POV**

After a while I realized that I had wandered into a book store.

"Well, I'm already here," I muttered to myself as I started looking around. I bought myself another coffee with the five dollars I had left. I looked around the store at the books. I read the titles of the books, but it never really registered in my mind. I was leaving the store, not really paying attention when I collided with someone.

"Oops, sor-" I began to say. Something was familiar about this person….that light brownish blondish hair, those brown eyes, an athletic looking build…..

_Max._

She recognized me, too. For a minute-just a _minute-_she froze and turned white as sheet. Her brown eyes were completely blank. Empty, almost. I felt the same way exactly.

I became aware of everyone else, who hadn't recognized me. I _did _look different, but Max and I would know each other anywhere.

"Max," I whispered. Crap. Had I just said that out loud?

Apparently I had, because she snapped right back into reality.

"I'm sorry," she said in a calm, even voice, "Do I know you?" She walked away not bothering to look at me. The rest of the Flock followed her.

As much as I deserved her reaction, I was slightly stung by it.

_She was trying to protect the others, _I tried convincing myself as I stumbled through the exit.

**Ahh, my first one shot. Hope ya' liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: If you're going to tell me this is something Max would never do, don't even bother. Quite frankly, I don't she would do that either. But what would be the point of even writing if they were all the same?**

**I love, love, _love _the _Maximum Ride _series, so I plan to write a lot of them, some with happy endings, some with not so happy endings. If you don't like my writing? DEAL WITH It!**

**Thank you to those who encourage my writing and give me tips.**

**~H. Ryder**


End file.
